There Goes My Life
by Nova of the Stars
Summary: Sometimes things just happen and you can't control it. They've been dating for a few months but can Veronica and Weevil's relationship survive this new challenge? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been writing this inbetween chapters of Bad At Love. I'll be updating both of them regularly but I may not update this one everyday. Any continuity, spelling, and grammar issues are my own. I don't have anyone that reads these for me before I post them so I apologize now.**

Veronica knew something was up when she realized that her period was late but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it since it had been late before. After a couple of days she'd made the journey to one of the drug stores, one she knew she wouldn't see any of her classmates at. Walking down the isle she scanned the tests as she tried to decide which one to buy before finally deciding on two different ones.

Not wanting to make small talk and end up getting caught by someone she paid without saying too much, got back into her car, and drove back to her apartment. She was glad that her dad was chasing some bail jumper in Las Vegas instead of being here. The last thing she needed was him making a big deal out of nothing and she knew that it was nothing. She hadn't told anyone, not even Wallace because she knew if he knew he would blab and the last thing she needed was for it to spread around school.

She couldn't get the thoughts out of her mind as she pulled up to her apartment building and parked in her usual spot. There was too much going through her mind for her to stop thinking about it. All she could hope was that she wasn't but she had to consider the possibility that she could be. The past few days had been filled with her working on some of her fathers cases as well as some of her own as a way to keep her mind of the what if but now there was no way she could keep from thinking about it.

With the car turned off she pulled her keys out of the ignition, grabbed her bag which had her recent purchases in it, and got out of the car. As she walked up the stairs each step felt like a hundred pounds were added to her even though that was impossible. The weight of what was on her mind and in her bag weighed on her and she knew that in the morning she would find out. She had read the instructions before purchasing and knew she couldn't do anything with them now if she wanted the best results for the pregnancy tests to be accurate. She was just glad that she wouldn't have to deal with her father and that Eli was busy. She didn't need either of them freaking out when it was nothing because it had to be nothing more than a scare.

The apartment was quiet and dark though she heard Backup come out to greet her with a soft bark and wag of his tail. The dog was one of her best friends and the only male she felt she could truly trust wasn't going to flake on her or disappoint her. She didn't want to think that Eli could ever do either of those things to her but her trust in people wasn't what it should be, not after what had happened to her at Shelly Pomroy's party. The only other people that she could say she trusted was her father, Keith Mars, Wallace Fennel and Eli "Weevil" Navarro. As crazy as it was she trusted the local biker gang leader over her former friends and even her mother because he never tried to be anything he wasn't and he never made her question who he really was.

As she walked to her bedroom she sighed, Backup following close behind, and thought about what her father had told them just a few weeks ago when he'd figured out that the two were involved. Eli and Veronica had kept their relationship quiet because it wouldn't help either of them. He didn't need his boys questioning his integrity or if he was selling them out and she didn't need anyone wondering just how far she'd go to solve a case or if she'd really lost herself and was now part of his gang in someway. Shaking the thoughts from her head she changed into the shorts and t-shirt that she wore for bed then climbed into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

That night she didn't have any good dreams, not like she ever had good dreams anymore they were all mostly nightmares or about Lilly which she still categorized as nightmares. She woke up more often than she wished too but it was better than letting her dreams torment her as her mind came up with the worst case scenarios to her current predicament. After waking up at six in the morning she decided now was as good a time as any to take the two pregnancy tests that she had bought the previous evening.

Taking them out of her bag she walked into her bathroom, opened the boxes, and followed the instructions. She set the alarm on her phone for when it would be time to check them and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I apologize that the chapters are kind of short for this story right now.**

Eli had a busy night with his boys and he was pleased by their latest victim that was currently taped the flagpole of Neptune High. He was tired but that wasn't exactly something new, going to school during the day and then taking care of PCHer business at night but he'd grown used to it over time. It was just what he was used to it and frankly he enjoyed it even if it did land him on the wrong side of the law most of the time. Looking at the boy currently taped to the flagpole he knew that he'd hear it from Veronica later when she showed up to school but as far as Eli and the PCHers were concerned the boy got what he deserved so he could talk her wrath.

The last he spoke to her she was headed to work on a case for her father while he was out of town, knowing she would call if she needed help but he hadn't heard from her and assumed that it had all went well. He hadn't been able to text her or call because he had been busy with this.

As his boys put the finishing touches on their handy work Eli turned and pulled his phone out to text Veronica. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she had already texted him though the words made him wonder what he'd done now.

 _We need to talk. Meet me before school, usual spot. ~ VM_

That's all it said and he knew that something was up he could feel it in his stomach and with that girl it could be anything. _See you soon._ Was all he sent in reply before slipping his phone back into his pocket before turning back to his boys. His dark eyes scanned for Felix and Hector and once he spotted them he caught their eye and waved them over.

"Finish up here then make sure to get out of here before everyone starts to show, make sure he knows that this is only the beginning if he decides to add snitch to his list of crimes against the PCH Bike Club, got it? I've got something to take care of," he barked at them.

"You got it boss," Felix smirked in reply followed by a nod from Hector before they both returned to what they'd been doing to give the orders. A smirk fell on Eli's face as he turned to walk away, to get on his bike and meet the blonde he adored at the spot they had claimed as theirs.

On his way to cliff Eli wondered why she wanted to talk before school, why it couldn't wait until lunch, that made him wonder just what he had done or if she was in a mess because of a case. He knew that his boys didn't trust her, not completely and frankly he couldn't blame them but he also knew that if he wanted anyone on their side it was her. She was loyal to those she truly cared about and he was the same, he was loyal to those that he trusted. Hell he knew he liked her or else he wouldn't be with her but he also knew that her association with him and his gang wouldn't help her reputation much.

All that ran threw his mind as he sped down the road and showed up at the cliff that looked over the ocean. It was close enough to the school that it wouldn't take him too long to get back but it was also far enough away so that they wouldn't have to worry about the 09ers showing up. His brown eyes locked on her LeBaron before they found her on the hood of the car waiting for him. Pulling up next to her he parked his bike, took his helmet off and placed it on the mirror then walked over Veronica.

"Wanna skip? I know this place we can go to get away, I mean you might have to put up with some of the low lifes every once in a while but it's rather nice this time of year," he teased as he walked up to her, a smirk on his face though all that faded when he saw that she had been crying. "Babe, what's wrong? Who do I gotta beat up?"

He was protective of his girl and no matter what she said he would make whoever hurt her pay. Eli couldn't just let this go because he knew that Veronica had been through a lot since Lilly had died and he was protective of her, he would do anything for her. Waiting for a reply all he could do was stand there feeling helpless because she had yet to say anything to him. After a few more moments of silence he slid onto the hood of her car next to her and wrapped her in his arms protectively.

"V, whatever it is you can tell me, I'll take care of it. Whoever hurt you will pay I promise," he reiterated. The more time passed with Veronica not saying anything the more worried and angry he got. He wasn't angry at her just at whoever had made her cry and whatever act that was. The only person he knew he couldn't do anything too was her father but he also knew that the man was out of town tracking down a bail jumper.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm pregnant," Veronica mumbled into his chest. She just had to say it, there was no sugar coating it for him and she knew that would have made him angry but getting the courage to actually say it was the hardest part. Once she had said it she was scared that he would be angry anyway and she didn't want him to be more angry or upset than he needed to be at least not at her. The next few seconds that passed felt like minutes and hours and she hated waiting for him to say something.

"Please say something." Her voice was meek and timid as she pulled back to look at the tough biker she had been dating with fear of what she couldn't decipher in his eyes and on his face.

"Are you sure?" was all that she heard after a few more moments. She wished she knew what he was thinking but she didn't all she could do was answer his questions and hope that he wouldn't just storm off like she feared he would.

"Yeah," she dug into her bag looking for the tests she'd taken just a few hours before and once found handed them to him. "Bought them last night, waited until this morning to take them to make sure that the results were as accurate as possible."

Eli took the tests and looked at them, they were clearly labeled and as he looked at the Veronica wished she could read his mind at that moment in time. She wished she could make all this go away because the last thing she wanted was to destroy whatever future he had. Part of her wondered if she should have taken care of it. She had some money saved up but she couldn't lie to him, couldn't keep this from him because it involved him too. She waited for his reaction, waited to hear whatever he wanted to say to her and just take it.

"Say something," she pleaded. "Tell me what you're thinking, yell about it, anything, please? I can't take this silence from you."

"Listen to me," he said as he moved off the car and faced her. "I support you no matter what you decide to do, I'm going to be here for you. We'll figure out what to do together and I want it to be the best decision for you, not me," he stated firmly. "I love you okay?"

His words helped her, made her feel less on edge because he was one less person she had to worry about being pissed at her. She didn't know what she wanted to do but she didn't think she could just get an abortion or give it up for adoption but she knew that her father would be upset and would want to kill Eli. She didn't want that to happen to her boyfriend but she also had to worry about the PCHers and how they would feel as well as his family, more importantly his grandmother. She knew her father would be pissed when he found out and she didn't want him to take it out on Eli.

"I love you too but I can't do this, _we_ can't do this. Pretty sure you're dead man if we keep it because you know my dad," she rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to mess your life up but...I don't know if I can go through with an abortion or giving it up but I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother." The emotions ran high as she spoke the words and she felt the tears fill her eyes as she looked at the male.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I apologize for the coding that got posted the first time I posted this chapter.**

Eli couldn't believe his eyes or his ears right now. After everything and with the tests in his jacket pocket Veronica was worried about him. She was the one that was going to have to face more ridicule and rumors from their classmates and she was worried about how he would fair with her father and his family. He knew that the PCHers would come around and his family would get over it, there was worse that he could end up dealing with from his family than telling them that his girl was pregnant.

"I can deal with your dad and my family okay? We can deal with them together if it will make you feel better but I promise I won't end up the next body in the morgue. You won't mess my life up since you're the one with the bright future I'm just lucky enough to have an amazing woman want me," he said meaning what he was saying. "Don't cry I promise that we can do this, whatever the decision is we can do this."

He didn't know what to feel right now. The one thing he did know was that his abuela was going to murder him. She'd told him so many times to be safe because she didn't want anymore little kids running around her house and he was sure they were safe. All he could do was process it because he knew that the baby was his, he knew Veronica wouldn't cheat on him and if she had she wouldn't be here crying to him about ruining his life. There were plenty of other girls out there that would have done it but Veronica wasn't one of them. He wasn't going to question her because he knew her and they'd had plenty of fights before with both being jealous for no reason. That was why when he say her, crying on the hood of her car and heard her say she was pregnant he didn't doubt her.

His mind was pulled to the present and out of it's current train of thinking by her arms around his neck and his own wrapping around to hold her to him. He wanted to protect her and their child no matter what her decision was and feeling her sob in his arms. Eli didn't want to to make her chose for him and he didn't want her to have to face school if she didn't want too.

"Let's go, chica," he said as he pulled away only to pick her up in his arms, bridal style. Eli carried her around the car and to the passenger side where he was grateful that she opened the door so he could slide her in.

"G-go where?" she asked in a weak voice. As she buckled up, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You'll see," he smirked as he got in the drivers side. By the time he'd gotten in the car he'd texted Felix to have someone come get his bike and take it home.

"As long as you're there with me I don't care where we go, Eli."

With that he took off, driving down the road to a destination that wasn't Neptune because he needed to spend time with her without prying eyes or ears. All he knew was that he was going to stand by her, that he was going to take care of her no matter what the decision was. He wanted to keep it, wanted to take care of his girl and their kid but he also knew that he was more of a bad boy with a temper than a caring father. The only one who really got to see that side of him was his family and his girl, Veronica.

As he drove down the road he made a decision right there and then that he wasn't going to be a dead beat like others could be and that he wasn't going to just let her deal with any backlash by herself. He didn't think that was fair for either of them and after everything she did deserve to have something happy he just didn't picture this starting out that way.

"I'm going to make you this promise, Veronica. Nothing you do, no decision you make will drive me away. I'm not going to be a dead beat and I won't let you deal with this alone, physically or emotionally. I'll do everything in my power to stay here with you and I promise that no matter what your father and my abuela say or try to do to me but I won't blow you off and pretend this isn't my responsibility. I swear to you V, I'll always be here to support you and take care of you as best I can," he stated over the soft music coming through the speakers. His tone was serious and even, the same tone he used when he was interrogating someone that had betrayed the PCHers but this time it was his promise to the girl he loved.

Driving down the road he passed the "Welcome to Neptune" sign and smirked to himself. He knew that would be coming down soon thanks to his boy Felix but his mind wandered back to the beautiful blonde in the passenger seat next to him and he became worried about her own well being. He didn't want to let himself think too much about himself and his feelings because he knew that if he did he would end up feeling guilty and he didn't want to feel guilty, not right now. All he wanted was to make this better for his girl. He wanted to see her smile, wanted to see her happy and not dwelling on the possibility of anything else but he also knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon at least until they had a plan. Well at least until _she_ had a plan that _he_ was okay with.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chatper. I hope you're enjoying this story!**

Veronica cracked the window as she watched the scenery go by, her mind on the decision she had to make. She loved Eli and despite her father's protests she wasn't going to let his gang affiliation stand in her way. Deep down she knew he wasn't as bad or as scary as he showed to most other people. She never said he wasn't the way he came across butt she'd also seen his sweet side and she knew he was loyal and most importantly she knew she could trust him. Sitting in the passenger side of the car she reached over for his hand as he drove down the highway, a smile on her face as she looked over to him.

As she watched him drive, smooth skin covered in tattoos over muscle that moved ever so slightly as he drove. That was part of what drew her to him, that and the fact that he'd never really lied to her. Sure he had his secrets but those were the ones she knew he didn't want her part of. He didn't want he to have to lie for him so he never told her and the blonde knew that. Even when he was pissed at her he was still there when she needed him and vice versa. She didn't care that he wasn't from a rich family, that he was from the barrio, all she cared about was that she could trust him and she knew she could.

His promise and words floated in her mind as if she was trying to decide something but there was nothing to decide, not about his promise anyway. Tucking some blonde strands behind an ear as she looked at him with her blue eyes, tracing over his profile as she let her hand play with his.

"I promise the same. I promise that you're never going to have to wonder where I'm at or that I won't let you in our lives. I promise that I won't...be my mother," she said. That's what she had meant when she started and it was just easier to say it. She didn't want to be an alcoholic like her mother and she didn't want to just have the kid and then dump it on him to raise. She wouldn't do that, she loved her dad but she didn't want to be her mother.

"You're nothing like her, V. I can promise you that," he said firmly as he turned to look at her before turning back to the road. "You're the strongest woman I know, besides my abuela. You won't be alone in this, I swear to you."

Veronica knew that Eli would keep his word, he always did because it was one of his morals. One of the few that he kept and didn't like to break but part of her still feared that she would wake up one day to find that he changed and didn't want her around anymore and wanted nothing to do with this baby. She couldn't take it if that happened because, even though they hadn't been together long she was in love with him and she loved him. He was the one person she trusted and she didn't want to lose him if she could help it.

"But what if I am? She's an alcoholic and she cheated on my dad with Jake Kane," a visible shudder ran down her spine at the words. "That alone means I could become an alcoholic because it's in my genes, what if that happens?" she was worrying and she knew it but she couldn't turn the thoughts off, turn her mind off as it raced through everything that could possibly go wrong and away from what she really needed to worried about.

"You're not. You're working yourself up over nothing and you're making yourself upset when you don't need to be, at least not about that, babe," he sighed. She knew they'd had this conversation before but it was one she would always come back too, one that was always on her mind.

"Can I ask you something and you promise not to avoid my question?" she asked in an effort to try and take her mind off of her mother and what she wasn't.

"Yes, I promise I'll answer your question even if I regret the answer, just promise not to taser me," he joked.

"What do you want to do? With the...with the baby?" Her voice was so small and timid because after all the time that she'd been with him she still found some things about him intimidating. He was, after all, the leader of a motorcycle gang and that wouldn't change even if he left he would still have the reputation follow him. It was how that reputation would make people react if they kept it that scared her and it was that reputation that made her scared to tell her father.

Veronica could see the wheels in his head turning as he drove and thought about her question but she couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Eli was good at hiding his emotions, a skill that he had to perfect because of his role as the leader of the PCHers. Showing any form of weakness could prove fatal for him should the wrong person see and try to use it against him. She knew that it didn't matter that he was still in high school, a gang was a gang and she knew he had enemies.

She was about to say something when she decided to let him think for a moment. She didn't want to bring up that she had made an appointment for the next morning before school to get an official test from her doctor. There was too much proof that said she was pregnant and that was just a formality but she was scared that if she did he would get mad at her. As irrational as that was she didn't want to bring it up.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the code that keeps getting posted. I'm trying to figure out why it does that.**

The question bounced around in Eli's head as he watched the scenery pass by the LeBaron as he drove to his destination. He knew what his answer was but he didn't want her to feel pressured to do what he wanted because it was what he wanted. No he wanted her to make her own decision and know that he was going to be there no matter what. One thing he prided himself on was loyalty and it was something he took seriously.

"I don't think what I want should be a factor. Between the two of us you're the one with the potential to get out of this god forsaken town and make something of yourself. You're the one with an honest future before her and you're the one that's going to be stuck with consequences no matter what I prefer," he said, trying to block the question but glancing over he knew there was no getting around it.

"What you want matters to me. I want to know so I can make the best decision for both of us. I want us to make this decision together and not answering my question isn't going to make it go away. My future will still be there and I can do my school work at home if we keep it,' she said firmly.

With a sigh he pulled up to their destination, a beach a few towns over. Eli knew that no one would see them, that they could talk without worrying about rumors about them being spread. Of course they were together and it was public but there were aspects of their relationship that they wanted to keep to themselves. They had a hard enough time with her father accepting them at first but now he and the older man had something like respect. Though that wasn't anything short of a miracle and it was mostly because Veronica had been pissed at the both of them when they ended up in an argument about something he couldn't remember now. But now that all seemed rather petty compared to what they faced right now.

"Come on lets go for a walk," he muttered as he moved to get out of the car and over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her. Once she was out he reached for her hand, bringing it up to lips to place a kiss on the back of it.

"Eli just tell me, please. Tell me what your thinking because I know you, you have opinions and you...just keep telling me what's best for me and I don't want this to be about me because it's not, it's about us," she muttered softly. Her red-rimmed blue eyes looked up at him, the threat of tears held in her eyes.

"I want to keep it but I'm mad at myself, I'm mad that I wasn't more careful and that this is happening. Hell, V, I'm scared. Do you really picture me being a father to a kid? Can you picture yourself being a mom? What if we do this and it's the wrong choice? Can you live with not getting out of Neptune?" he asked her, dark eyes and Maybelline lashes on his girlfriend.

"I want to keep it too but I know my dad's going to be so mad at me, not to mention how he's going to feel towards you. I'm scared to tell him, I'm scared to tell anyone besides you. I can't really picture us being parents but I've never had to think about it until now and getting out of Neptune was never a sure plan," she said, in a soft, almost scared voice.

He took in her voice and how scared she looked and it made him that much more protective of her. He didn't want anything to happen to her and the last thing he wanted was for her to have a falling out with her father over something that was preventable. Eli had tried his hardest to keep her out of is gang business and it had worked. He told her what she needed to know but kept her out of the details just in case, the less she knew the less likely it was that she would ever have to lie for him. The one thing he hadn't thought of though was that she could get pregnant. Of course he wasn't stupid enough to think she couldn't he simply thought that they had been safe but not safe enough apparently.

Looking at her he knew what he had to do and would do for her. "No matter what your father does, you will always have me. I'm not going to lie and say my abuela's going to be happy when she finds out but she won't be mad with you. She'll be mad at me because she taught me better. I got the talk when I was younger and she realized that I was on the path to a less than honest living. She's going to be upset but she'll be supportive. I know the house isn't much but if your father...well you know but you have a place with us. I promise you that I won't tell anyone anything until you're ready but you have the PCHers behind you," he muttered gently as he walked towards the beach.

Eli was mad at himself, mad that he'd let this happen to her but he would take whatever her father wanted to say to him but he wasn't going to ditch her. He wouldn't and couldn't do that to her, he didn't want to be like some of his family members who ended up in a similar situation but just ditched the kid and their boyfriend or girlfriend because they weren't ready and didn't want to own up to their own actions but he wasn't going to be that way, he wasn't going to run from his responsibility. He wasn't going to just leave her with a kid and go about his life as if he had nothing to do with creating it.

"Accident's happen Eli and it takes two to make a baby. They can't just be mad at you, it's both of us that ended up creating his," she said as she leaned her head against his muscled arm.

"I know, chica but I also know your father and my abuela."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm stuck on what they should have. Though it's a bit off this is where I get torn so let me know what you think!**

"I know but I won't let them do that. Besides it's not their choice it's ours and no matter what they do or say they can't really change it. It's happened and we have to be sure of our decision," she said gently as she looked at up at him. Veronica was scared but now that Eli knew she felt slightly less scared because she had told the person she was scared the most to tell.

The knowledge that she was going to have a baby with Eli was terrifying but hearing that he was going to be there for her gave her a sense of security. Maybe he would ditch her but she'd come to trust the gang leader more than anyone else in her life including her best friend, Wallace. Veronica almost trusted Eli more than she did her own father but she knew that out of everyone her father was someone that she would trust the most because he was the one that said.

She could hear her mother's words if the woman had not left her family but she didn't care, her mother had chosen to leave her and her father and she didn't want to spend the time or effort thinking about her. Lianne had become the villan to Veronica, at least one of the few and she was learning to let go of her anger towards her mother. Turning to Eli she stood in front of him blinking back the tears from her eyes as she reached up with her free hand and cupped his cheek.

"Are you sure you want to keep it? It's not just another life but you're going to be tied to me for the rest of our lives in some way, chica. I don't want you to regret anything," he said, leaning into her hand as he spoke.

"I'm sure I want to keep it. I don't think I could just give it up. I can't stand the thought of my flesh and blood out there some where not knowing us or wondering why we gave it up and I can't...I can't go through with terminating the pregnancy. The only option that makes sense is to keep it and the only person I'm worried about not agreeing with the decision is you," she said with a soft smile, her voice sure of what she was saying.

"That's the only decision that makes sense is to keep it. I don't run away from my responsibilities, I don't ditch my girl when she's in trouble. I'm sure about this so stop worrying about the decision, we've decided and that's the hardest part," he muttered to her. His hand over hers as he leaned into the touch some more.

"Okay, okay well...do you want to come to my appointment tomorrow? I made it for first thing in the morning but we have to skip first period," she told him. "It's just to make it official and make sure the tests weren't lying for some reason," she said as she looked at him, biting her lip because she was nervous.

"Of course I want to. I'm not going to let you go through all of it alone. I want to be there for all the appointments, you need something just ask, chica, you know all you have to do is ask and I'll make sure it's done."

Veronica nodded and and leaned up to place a soft, loving kiss on Eli's lips. She was glad he was as nice about this as he was but she knew that if it was anyone else, any of the other guys she'd dated in the past that it would be a different story. That he wasn't calling her names or denying that it was his made her fall even more in love with him. It was that sense of honor and sticking to his rules that made her interested in him but it was when he kept protecting her and making sure that she was okay that caused her fall for him. It was never far from her mind what he was but she looked passed it because he was more than just the leader of the PCH Bike Club. She'd seen his heart and she knew how loyal he was to those he cared about. He was the one person that was slowly rebuilding her sense of trust. She'd never really had a reason to not trust anything he told her and she didn't give him a reason to not trust her. They had things that they didn't say but that was a given considering their line of work, if you could call it that at their age.

"Can you...pick me up? In the morning I mean?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll be there bright and early," he smiled as he looked at her.

"Thanks, I don't know if I'll have the courage to go alone to be honest with you," she muttered softly, blue eyes trained on him.

Deep down in her gut she knew that everything was going to be okay because she had him and she knew that no matter what they were in this together. Out of everyone that she had in her life Eli was the one constant that she could trust to always be there. The one thing she did worry about though was what he would do when it came to money. She knew just how dangerous and destructive he could be when he was forced into a corner. She knew that he didn't do a lot of honest work besides his uncle's body shop but she was okay with that because she would always be there to try and get him out of whatever trouble he was in. She knew that he would always be a target for the local sheriff and his men but she also knew that most of the time Eli was just the easy target. Maybe she was blinded by her love of him but she didn't care she would always be there to prove his innocence for find a get-out-of-jail-free card for him.

Sure some of the guys he ran with scared her but after everything she felt more safe with them because they wouldn't go against Eli's order or hurt her because she was his girl and they didn't want the wrath of their leader aimed at them. She couldn't blame them but she didn't want to be a sore spot. She knew that some of them thought about her as if she was still an 09er when she wasn't and now she knew that this was going to make things complicated with those members of the PCH.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm pretty sure I know what they're going to have but! all of you have to wait and find out later!**

Eli let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he smiled down at her but then he heard his phone go off. With a sigh he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen, noticing that it was Felix, no doubt calling to make sure he was okay and nothing had happened to him.

"I have to take this, don't go anywhere," he said and moved a few feet away, she pulled her own phone out, no doubt to placate Wallace so that he wouldn't freak out about her not being in school. Answering his phone he let out an annoyed sigh before speaking. "Yeah?"

"Called to check in, make sure I didn't need to send the cavalry out to find you," came Felix's voice from the other side of the phone. Eli could hear worry there and he didn't want the male to worry, there was nothing for him to worry about but he couldn't just say what he was up to.

"Hold down the fort I'll be back this evening. Need to take care of my girl right now," he said, making it clear that he didn't want to hear about it later and that he wasn't going to explain what was going on.

"Blondie okay? We need to teach someone a lesson?" he asked, voice defensive.

"Yeah she's fine just not feeling school. No, no need to teach anyone a lesson," he stated. Of course he felt guilty not telling his right hand man the truth but he wanted Veronica to be in control of who they told when and she hadn't given him the okay to tell the PCHers yet so he wouldn't. Part of him wanted to joke and say the only one who needs a lesson is himself but that would have caused more questions than answers. "Hey man I'll call you later, just hold down the fort and make sure everyone stays in line. Make sure everyone knows to meet at the warehouse tonight."

"Will do." And just like that the other side of the phone went dead and he put his phone away before walking over to Veronica who was picking at her nails.

"Sorry about that but didn't want Felix sending the cavalry out to come find me," he said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before pulling back to lead her father down the beach.

"I kind of figured it was either one of the boys or your grandmother. Everything okay?" she asked, worried that something may have happened in the time they'd been gone which hadn't been more than a few hours at most.

"Yeah just checking in and making sure nothing happened to us. He did ask if someone needed to be taught a lesson and I was going to say me but I don't think that would have went over very well," he laughed but stopped when he saw her frown at him.

"That's not funny. Not when my dad owns more than one gun I don't need them wondering what you did and beating you up because they think you hurt me in some way. I mean you didn't, it's quite the opposite but I don't want you to have them beat you up. I've heard what you guys can do and that's not what I want," she replied getting visibly upset. "You didn't tell him did you?"

"Hey hey hey they won't beat me up I promise and no I didn't tell them. I wanted to this on your time not mine and the last thing I need to is have you pissed at me. I can handle them and Felix is just going to hold down the fort until this evening. I promise I won't show up looking like I pissed off someone bigger than me." He tried to placate her, to calm her down because he didn't want to stress her out or have her more upset than she already was.

"Good, that's good," she nodded as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. She took calming breath, or two, and he held her as he stood on the beach with her for a few more moments before picking her up bridal style.

"Come on chica, let's go sit and watch the water for a bit. And when you get hungry I know this little diner that serves the best pancakes that I'm taking you too. No saying no either. I got you pregnant the least I can do is buy you lunch...breakfast...whatever the hell people call breakfast for lunch."

A laugh came from her lips as he carried her to closer to the water, sitting down with her in his lap he held her. As much as he told himself that he wouldn't be tied down he knew that she was his future, there was no denying that and there was no denying that the only woman he wanted was her. It was sooner than he had wanted but now he had to think about what the future would hold for them.

The first thing he thought was marrying her and though he wanted too he wasn't ready to be married. Eli could handle a girlfriend and a kid but right now he wasn't sure he could be married, not when he knew that he could go back to juvie for most of what he did with the PCH Bike Club. The last person he wanted to be a target was his girl and their kid and his biggest fear would be that Lamb would find some way to take the baby from them should he marry her right now. It was no secret that the sheriff didn't like Eli or the PCHers but he also didn't like Veronica and her father.

Watching the waves lap at the beach calmed him and helped him to not stress about decisions that he didn't need to stress about right this minute. All he needed to worry about was his girlfriend and not being killed by her father or his abuela. He wanted to take care of Veronica and this kid, wanted to make sure that they had the things in life they needed but he could really be the guy who makes an honest living? Sure he could own a body shop like Angel and that's what he was planning but he didn't think he could take care of a kid and Veronica without being involved with the PCH Bike Club. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Veronica but that was a conversation for another time.


	9. Chapter 9

The day had been long, lots of worrying on her part and worrying on Eli's part but at the end of the day she'd made it home with her tests back in her bag. She'd made sure to hide them in case her father decided to be nosy. She'd destroyed the boxes before she left the house and disposed of them somewhere else along with the receipt. After sitting on the beach watching the waves with Eli they'd gone to the diner he'd mentioned and they'd eaten. All the worries seemed to fade away because she was with him and she knew Eli didn't break his promises, that was the only thing she knew for sure, was that he wouldn't break his word to her.

Now though he was driving her to her house where Felix would be waiting to meet him, she'd seen the text he'd sent to the other male before he started to drive. The radio turned to a channel that played a mix of music though she had a hard time keeping up with the words since they seemed to be more in Spanish and that wasn't her strongest of languages. The drive to her apartment didn't seem to take as long as the drive out of town early that morning. Her eyes noticing her father's still empty spot in the lot when the pulled up, Felix along with his bike in the spot next to hers.

"Now don't go corrupting him, blondie. We need our leader in fighting shape," Felix called as he walked over to the car once it was parked. He was intent on giving her a hug and she gave one back.

"Oh yeah, you know me Felix. Always trying to bring him to the dark side. Told him we have cookies but I don't think it worked," she play pouted as she gave the much taller male a hug. That was the thing about Felix he was intimidating because of his height but deep down she knew he had a heart of gold.

"Damn why didn't you say anything I would have been there in .2 seconds!" he joked which earned a laugh from her and an eye roll from Eli. "Anyway I gotta steal him now, you know how to get a hold of us if you need us right?"

"Yeah, I'll send up the bat signal if I need you guys. Just be careful okay?" she told the two males. Her eyes going from Felix to Eli and staying there for a long moment before he walked over, gave her keys back to her, and then placed a kiss on her lips and wrapped her in a hug.

"You have my word I'll be as safe as I can be, chica. I end up in jail you're the first I'll call," he joked but at her glare he held his hands up and kissed her again. "I promise I won't end up in jail tonight. Now get up to your apartment," he shooed her towards the stairs.

Veronica walked over to the stairs and then started up them, taking one last look at the boys as they got on Felix's bike and sped off down the street. She wasn't sure how to feel right now but she knew she wanted him with her not at with the PCHers. Perhaps it was the worst case scenarios running through her head and her fear that he would end up dead or in jail. But she had to trust him and the guys he hung out with, she couldn't ask him to stop because she had heard what they did to people who berayed them. Hell she'd seen first hand when Chardo had let Eli take the fall for stealing the Echolls cards just so he could take Caitlin Ford out the way she was used too. He still hadn't been caught but he hadn't shown up at the Navarro house after Eli had kicked him from the PCH Bike Club and his life. Of course she couldn't blame Eli for what he'd done to his cousin, she couldn't say she wouldn't have done something similar should it had been her.

In a way she had, she'd served her form of justice out to people she thought deserved it and who had betrayed her but now she knew that wouldn't be something she could continue to do. She couldn't stop the thoughts that crossed her mind as she entered the apartment but her attention was taken over by the overly protective pitbull and his need to go for a walk. And that's what she did, she took Backup for a walk, phone and keys in her jacket pocket as her mind drifted to the night that seemed so long ago but wasn't.

She knew exactly when she'd gotten pregnant and she knew how it had happened. Of course it wasn't just the sex it was more than that but she didn't really think it would happen to them. She didn't think that one small accident would change the course of their lives forever. They'd been safe, at least she thought they had but she knew that something had happened and now they had proof that sometimes being safe didn't always prevent this from happening.

Shaking that from her mind she walked Backup though he was more interested in doing his business and getting back inside which she wouldn't protest. Once she was back in the apartment she locked the door and grabbed a snack and a bottle of water before settling in for the night, wondering if her boyfriend remembered that night and the next morning as clearly as she did. She also worried about him because she knew how he got when he was upset or mad and the last thing she wanted was to have a call from him saying he was in lockup at the sheriff's office. Even though he had promised he wouldn't she still worried he would, still worried that she would wake up to that call or a visit from Felix and Hector telling her that she needed to go check on Eli. That's what she fell asleep thinking about but that wasn't what she dreamed about.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I have to give a shout-out to Theydontknowaboutme and giving me some ideas! This chapter wouldn't be what it is without them.**

Eli's mind wasn't with the PCH and the business at had but he did what needed to be done, scarring the kid from that morning so he would keep his mouth shut unless he wanted things to get worse. They scarred a few other people as well just for the fun of it and finally he checked out a car his uncle had asked him to find. Now he was home, locked in his room while his family slept, trying to pass the hours since it seemed like sleep was eluding him. With his mind on his girlfriend and the news he'd gotten today from her he was thinking about how it was going to change his life.

That's when his mind wandered to the night of the second poker game at the Echolls house. The night when he found out that one of the rich boys wasn't rich and was instead a butlers son who had stolen from all of them. That was the night when Veronica had won and he had seen part of her he hadn't thought he'd get to see. He couldn't deny that that was the night everything changed for them whether they wanted to admit it or not.

–

 _Eli had just walked Sean out of the pool house where the game was about to be played. His hands curled into fists at his sides as he listened the faux rich boy try to get out of what was coming to him. He'd just leaned that Sean had stolen his money, money won from the poker game the week before and he was going to get what belonged to him. Of course walking behind the boy he'd texted Felix and Hector to make sure they were ready. The beating didn't take long and he did give him his money before telling Sean to get lost and informing his boys where Sean was and where he was headed and he knew he'd get more than the beating from the boy from the wrong side of the tracks._

 _Once he was done, Sean was on his way home and right into the PCHer's hands and he was pleasantly surprised by his girlfriend's ability to play poker. He thought he was good but she was better than she let on earlier in the day. His eyes were on her pile which held most of the chips. Of course she won even after the break for food and Logan's complaints about the cosmos being skewed in her direction thus needing to have a break to realign. Eli wasn't going to complain though since he liked seeing his girl take the rich boys for their money and win._

 _As they stood and walked towards the main house where the Christmas party was in full swing, Eli walked next to Veronica with a smile on his face. "Lets hope someone doesn't call the cops on me. I don't exactly blend in," he mumbled to her as they walked through one of the doors, following Logan, Duncan, and Conner into the house._

 _"I don't think they will they'll just look at you weird, trust me we both stand out just a bit," she said as she walked over to the buffet and grabbed a plate for herself. She then moved down the table and picked what she wanted."The good thing about these parties is that Lynn always has the best food available," she smiled._

 _Eli had no doubt that the Echolls would have the best of everything at their parties since they could afford it. The male had to admit that it did smell good. Grabbing a plate he looked over the food. Some of it didn't even look like food to him instead it looked more like art but if it was on the table it must be edible. He'd put his black leather jacket back on before leaving the pool house and since entering the main house he could see the looks he was getting but then again he wasn't here for the party he was here for the game and to get his money. Standing next to the blonde he saw when something caught her attention._

 _It was Mr. Kane and before he could protest Veronica had moved to follow the older male, leaving her plate with Eli as he stood there looking at her. It wasn't long before she was back and taking her plate back and munching on some of the food she'd taken. He would have asked but the scene that played out before the guests gave him a hind as to what Veronica had done. As everyone listened to Mr. Kane yell at Mrs. Kane he turned to Veronica with a raised eyebrow as if asking for an explanation but she didn't give an answer._

 _The rest of the night went on as it usually would with the poker game finishing up and the party continuing on in the main house. By the time Aaron Echolls was attacked Eli made the executive decision that it was time for the two of them to leave. He waited for Veronica as she collected her winnings all the while asking if she'd taken her LeBaron since he knew she hadn't arrived with any of them ad more than likely had seen his bike parked with the rest of the cars. They decided to head to her house since her father would be busy with the Echolls and the aftermath of what had just happened. A quick text from the older Mars confirmed that he would be busy late into the night and let them make their own plans._

 _Once he got his bike from where it was parked and she got her car they headed to her apartment, Eli following behind her and it didn't take long for them to arrive. He bike parked in an empty spot with his helmet and keys in his hand he headed up the flight of stairs then knocked on the door only to wait for his blonde girlfriend to answer. He could barely make out her form through the window in the door despite the blinds being closed. When the door opened he gave her a smile before he leaned down to kiss her as his free hand cupping her cheek._

 _"You're dad's out for a while?" he asked though he already knew the answer, he just wanted a confirmation. After the kiss ended pulled back and walked into the apartment, hearing the door shut and lock behind him. Eli put his helmet, keys, and gloves on the counter before turning back towards her. He could see something in her eyes, something along the lines of fear but it could be something else though he couldn't blame her. The night had been intense at the Echolls house especially with Aaron being stabbed by one of the caterer's staff he couldn't blame her for what she was feeling._

 _"Yeah, guess the sheriff wants to question him about what he knew and you know, see if they can pin something on dad. He called to let me know more and make sure I was home safe," she said as she rolled her eyes, more at the thought of Lamb trying to pin anything that happened to Aaron on her father than her father worrying about her. "So we have the whole apartment to ourselves, save for Backup but I gave him a treat so he won't bother us unless he needs to go out," she told him in a way that made him wonder if she was hinting at something._

 _As she spoke Eli had taken off his jacket and hung on the back of a chair that was pushed up against the kitchen island. His eyes didn't leave Veronica as he contemplated her words and the underlying tone that he though he heard. Once free he walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands then placed another kiss on her lips. "Good," was all he said as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, no doubt in his mind now that he had heard right. It was as he was kissing her that he realized she had put some music on to fill the silence in the apartment. That made him smile because what she had put on made him think that she was trying to set the mood and it was working._

 _"You always think it's good when my dad isn't around but I can't say I don't agree with you," she laughed as she pulled away from him. A teasing smile on her lips as she turned to walk down the hall towards her bedroom. Her shirt slowly lifting it's way up and off of her body, giving him a clean view of the smooth pale skin of her back._

 _He wanted to touch it and he wanted to touch her, after everything that had happened in the previous few days all he wanted was to be with her. Of course he found it incredibly sexy when she won the poker game but it was more than just that because he always thought she was sexy. Walking down the hall after her he didn't hesitate to enter her room. His eyes locked on her as he looked at her as if she was something to eat._

 _"Like what you see?" she purred as she turned around to face him. Her body on display even though she was still in her bra and pants. The music the played through the apartment was coming from the stereo sitting on her dresser. It seemed to know exactly the right moment to turn on a slow sensual song that seemed to enhance the mood._

 _"Do you even have to ask?" he purred as he walked over to her. Eli pulled his black wife beater off to expose his well muscled, tattoo covered torso. He was reminded about when they first got together and she had asked about his tattoos. He'd been honest about what they meant and why he had gotten them since he didn't want to lie to her. It wasn't lost on him that she was looking at him and the look in her eyes was one that he would guess was a look of lust and want. "Tell me what you want V. Tell me what you need from me," he purred again as he walked closer to her, hands moving to touch the pale flesh of her sides and stomach._

 _A visible shiver ran over her body, one that he could feel under his hand when his calloused hands came into contact with her smooth pale flesh. He waited for her to say something and to touch him which seemed to take forever but was really only a few moments. He felt her small hands reach out to touch his chest then travel down to his stomach. She seemed lost in thought about what she wanted from him. He wasn't expecting anything more than a make out session at most and a kiss at the very least but he wanted to hear what she really wanted._

 _"I'm ready. I want you, I want to do more than just kiss or make out," came the words from her mouth which sent a shiver up his own spine. His hands moved from her side across her stomach and back again as he felt her hands move along his own tan skin. Her skin against his brought attention to the stark contrast between the two of them. She was pale with blonde hair and blue eyes and she was petite while he was tan with brown eyes and well muscled. It was their differences that mad him love her more._

 _When they had first got together Eli and Veronica had had a conversation about how far they were willing to go and they both had agreed that they would speak up if they weren't comfortable doing something. He knew that she got uncomfortable when he did certain things and he always made sure to ask if it was okay or stop if he could feel that she wasn't comfortable and right now he was wondering if she really was comfortable with what he was doing._

 _"You sure?" he asked, more for his own peace of mind than hers. Eli had seen the certainty in her eyes when she'd spoken the words and before he could say more he felt her lips on his in answer, as his hands moved to her hips, lips touching lips, skin touching skin. They were a mess of limbs and skin as they lowered onto her bed. Eli got lost in the heat of the moment and so did Veronica, neither thinking about a condom and being safe. It would only take a moment for him to reach into his pants and pull one out, to prevent the preventable but neither stopped to think or ask for one as they were caught up in the moment._

 _His lips trailed down her neck from her lips, peppering kisses along the way as one of his hands roaming her body. He removed her bra first then kissed down her neck to her chest, his fingers stimulating assisting his mouth and earning sounds he assumed were approval of what he was doing. He spent time on her neck and collar bones as he left marks, not caring who saw them later. At this moment his mind was on her and what they were doing. He wanted to make it good for her and that meant taking his time._

 _As he worked her body he also worked on removing the rest of her clothes. When the button and zipper finally became free he pulled away from her skin and moved to take the rest of her clothes off. His dark eyes unable to look away from her body as he dropped her pants and underwear to the floor. She'd taken her shoes off the moment he got into the house. That was something he'd noticed the first time he met her, that she liked to take her shoes and socks off the moment she was home. That wasn't what was on his mind though he was too busy thinking about and looking at the beautiful girl in front of him._

 _"Now it's your turn. It's not fair if I'm the only one naked and you're only half naked," she purred into his ear. There was a blush that covered her cheeks as she said it but he could see the desire in her eyes. Of course he agreed that it wasn't fair that he was still partially clothed when she was naked before him._

 _Reaching down with one calloused hand he undid the button on his pants then the zipper and slid the offending material down his hips to the floor where he then stepped out of them. Walking toward her their bodies melted together, her words echoing in his mind._

 _"Mijo, wake up," he heard her say._

–

Waking up he scrunched his face at the annoying beeping going off in his room. "'M awake," he mumbled and slapped his alarm clock to shut it off. His dark eyes turned to the voice that he now knew was his abuela's and not Veronica's. He knew that the dream was more than just a dream because it had really happened. It was a memory, one with very real consequences.

"Breakfast is ready," his abuela smiled at him before she turned to walk back down the hall.

Turning back he blinked and cursed under his breath. He had enough time to shower and make himself presentable and maybe grab a piece of toast before heading over to get Veronica. It was the day of the appointment and he was scared but he knew that it would be okay because he had Veronica and she had him.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing this!**

That morning was hectic for Veronica. She'd heard her dad arrive late because she hadn't been able to sleep and when she finally did it wasn't a restful sleep. It was fraught with nightmares about Lilly that turned into nightmares about Eli and the future. She didn't want to think about it so she'd gotten up and ate some toast to calm her nerves and stomach before jumping in the shower which unfortunately resulted in her getting a cold shower.

"Dad are you sure you can't scare the maintenance sup to fix the hot water?" she called down the hall once she was ready. It was the day of her appointment and Eli was going to pick her up, not that she was going to tell her father anything other than Eli was going to pick her up. "It's not like we both don't know people who could scare him into getting it done and I'm tired of taking cold showers."

"No I can't just scare him, besides he said that he's putting in new piping, a new furnace, the whole works just be patient for a bit longer," he said as he sat eating his breakfast and reading the paper. "Besides I don't think they'd appreciate a visit from anyone we know and I'd like to keep the apartment. Hey where are you going so early?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"I promised Eli I'd help him with his math before school," she stated calmly just as she had rehearsed. She didn't want to tell her dad the truth, not right now, and this was something he would believe. She'd tutored Eli before so there was no reason for him to believe otherwise.

"He's not picking you up on that motorcycle is he?" her dad asked. She could hear the concern in her voice and it caused her to sigh. Veronica knew her father wasn't a fan of her riding on Eli's motorcycle but she told him that there was nothing to worry about but it didn't seem to deter him from worrying about her safety.

"Well it's the only form of transportation he has and I don't think he wants to take the LeBaron. Don't worry pops he'll drop me off at work after school and if need be he'll bring me home," she said. "Don't wait up for me," she teased as she walked out of the door and then down the stairs. Just as promised Eli was there waiting, parked behind her car with his helmet resting on the bike.

"You ready?" he asked. It was a stupid question and he knew it but he asked it anyway. Between the two of them she was the one who shouldn't be ready because she was the one who was gong to have to have whatever tests done to her. "They're going to think I'm your pimp or something," he muttered.

"As ready as I can be, you?" she asked softly. A giggle left her as sh heard his words and then looked up to see her dad in the window. "Come on, before he decides to come down here and question you. She waved as she took the spare helmet and placed it on her head then waited for Eli.

"They aren't going to think you're my pimp. It's with the clinic downtown, I don't think my dad knows anyone there plus doctor patient privileges means they can't tell him without me saying it's okay."

"No but I'm trying to be," he said as he got on his bike, put his helmet on, then started the bike up. She climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her body pressed against his back. "If you say so. That's a good clinic my sister went there when she was pregnant with Ofelia," he muttered before taking off and driving out of the parking lot and onto the street.

She knew that it would be hard for him to hear her through the helmet and over the roar of the bike so she kept her comments to herself until they got to their destination. Veronica wanted to comfort her and confess that she was scared that something would be wrong with her instead of being pregnant but she didn't. Instead she just kept her hands on him as he drove down the streets towards the clinic. It wasn't long before she saw it in the distance and he pulled around the back, parking in an open space. Veronica climbed off the bike then took her helmet off and held it in her hands as she waited for Eli to climb off which didn't take long.

"Here let me take that," he said before taking her helmet and placing it on the bike along with his own. The helmets were important but there wasn't a huge threat of someone taking them since he had his keys in his hand. "Lets go inside and get you checked in."

Holding out her hand she smiled when he took it then they walked into the clinic. Once inside she walked to the counter and checked herself in. "Hi, I have an appointment at 8 with Dr. Chaviago?" she half stated, half asked. Veronica answered all the questions that needed to be answered in order to be checked in then moved to sit down next to Eli with her paperwork.

"What's that?" he asked protectively.

"Just the usual, family history, allergies, just stuff like that," she smiled at him. "Don't worry it's just a piece of paper so they know a bit about me." Veronica made quick work of the form then turned in to the receptionist then sat back down. "She said it won't be very long and they'll come out to get us."

A short nod from her boyfriend mad her smile he reached an arm around her and placed it on her shoulders, a kiss on her cheek. She leaned into him and wondered what he was thinking about. She wanted to know everything but now wasn't the time to ask him since they were in the middle of the waiting room waiting to be taken back for her appointment. After a few more moments she heard her name being called and she stood. She took Eli's hand and moved to the nurse as her boyfriend walked next to her.

"I'm going to have you stand on the scale so I can get your weight and then I'll take your temperature," the nurse smiled at them.

"Okay. Can you hold my bag please?" she asked Eli as she handed to him. Veronica got on the scale and waited for it to even out and for the nurse to jot it down onto her chart then she felt the thermometer on her forehead.

"Right this way," the nurse said with a smile as she walked them to a room. "Okay so what brings you in today, Miss Mars?"

"I think I might be pregnant," she said softly.

"Okay and is this your boyfriend?" she asked as she took some more notes, receiving a nod from Veronica.

"Yeah this is my boyfriend Eli, I asked him to come with me, he can be here for everything," Veronica told the nurse and then went quiet when she had her blood pressure taken.

"The doctor will be right with you," the nurse said before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Veronica sat next to Eli in a chair, her bag on the floor then she took his hand. "Are you okay over here?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah just not a huge fan of doctors and having them come in to look at you makes me uneasy," he admitted to her, dark eyes focusing on his girlfriend as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "I don't want anything happen you."

"I promise they won't hurt me it's just a doctors appointment and anything they do is necessary," she comforted him. Veronica was trying to ease his fears because she knew what it was like to worry about someone during a doctors appointment.

"Okay but if the doctor hurts you I'm going to hurt him okay?"

"Okay though I don't think that's going to happen," she giggled as she leaned forward to kiss him gently. "Don't worry okay?"

It was then that the doctor knocked on the door and opened it, followed by someone with an ultra sound machine. "Veronica?" he asked as he walked forward with her chart in his hand and sat on a chair. Of course Veronica nodded at him with a smile. "I'm Dr. Chaviago it's very nice to meet you and this is?" he turned to Eli.

"Eli Navarro," he said stiffly. He didn't give his nickname but he didn't say much more. Instead his eyes were on locking on the doctors before he broke eye contact and looked at Veronica.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Navarro. Now Veronica, what makes you think you could be pregnant?"

"I've missed two periods but I didn't realize that I had missed the first one because I was busy with work and only realized a few days ago that it was in fact two missed periods. And I took some at home tests, followed the directions and they came back positive. I'm here to make sure that I am and if not see what's going on. Eli's here for support," she added.

"Well I'm glad you came in, everything looks okay right now. Blood pressure is perfect, temperature is good, weight is good. Since you said you already missed two periods I'm going to see if we can't see anything with an ultrasound. This will either confirm what you just said or show us that something else is going on. This is also a lot quicker than making you take another test either blood or urine, and if you are it will give us an idea of how far along you are, okay?" Dr. Chaviago smiled as he stood up and looked at at her. "Why don't you hop up on the bed and I'll have you pull your shirt up to expose your stomach and your pants down just a bit and we'll get started."

Veronica nodded and stood, taking her jacket off and laying in the chair she'd just been sitting in before getting up on the table and doing as instructed. Eli was right at her side as if he was waiting to hurt the doctor or his assistant before relaxing a bit. She hoped he wasn't planning to threaten them for doing their job but she had a feeling when he had told her that he wasn't a fan of doctors that that was an understatement but she wasn't going to ask right now.

"This is going be a bit cold and I apologize now, Miss Mars," Dr. Chaviago said as he placed some of the gel on to her abdomen then used the probe to move it around. He turned the machine on and there it was, her body on the screen in a ways he'd only seen in movies.

"Wow," she said with a smile as she held Eli's hand an looked at the screen.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am writing it!**

Eli's eyes were on the screen that was on the machine the doctor was staring at. He was worried by what he was seeing and so he turned to Veronica to make sure she was okay but apparently he was missing something given the smile on her face. Then it dawned on him as to what was on the screen though he wasn't going to say anything until the doctor spoke.

Dr. Chaviago stayed quiet for a long moment before turning towards Veronica with a guarded smile. "Congratulations, Miss Mars, I can officially say that you are pregnant. From the information you've given me and the measurements of the fetus I can say you're about eight weeks along," he said as she handed the blonde a towel to wipe the gel off of herself. "I'm going to recommend that you start taking prenatal vitamins and I'm going to send you home with some reading materials. Now you don't have to answer this but can I ask who the father is? We like to keep that in our records just in case."

"Eli's the father," she said without hesitation as she finished cleaning the gel off her body and handed the towel to be tossed in the garbage then pulled her shirt down.

Eli had yet to say anything because it felt like a dream. It felt like yesterday all over again except this time it was from the doctor and not his girlfriend. Instead he walked over and picked up her jacket as he handed it to her to put it on then picked up her bag.

"I'll have my nurse bring in all that information as well as a few recommendations for those prenatal vitamins and a few other things you should take to ensure that the baby is as healthy as possible," he said as he held his hand out to shake both Veronica's then Eli's.

With the shake of the hand Eli turned to his girlfriend and moved to help her off of the bed so they could wait for the nurse. He was nervous but part of him was glad to finally have the official answer from the doctor. He wasn't going to tell her that though because he didn't want an argument. He believed her and always would but having it from the doctor made it feel more official and less like some sort of dream.

A few minutes later the nurse came in with a small stack of papers, on top was a set of pictures that she handed to Veronica. "Dr. Chaviago figured you and your boyfriend wold like a copies of the ultra sound so he had copies printed out for the both of you. The rest of this is just information about pregnancy as well as a list of recommendations for vitamins and a few other things for you to read. There's also some stuff in there for Mr. Navarro as well. There's also some recommendations for OB/GYNs if you need one but you are free to go."

As he took in all the information the nurse left and he turned back to Veronica who handed him one of the pictures. He still couldn't believe that the picture was something he had made, that it was theirs but it also gave him a pit in his stomach. Having this proof meant that he would have to face his family and hers in the near future. The only good thing was that he had her and he knew there were a few things he could do to protect and help her and the baby.

"Eli...are you ready to go?" she asked, her voice breaking through his thoughts.

"Oh uh yeah, of course," he stated as he looked at her, slipped his hands into his gloves, and the picture into his wallet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just happy to know that it's real and not some weird dream or something but scared to face my dad. Are you okay?" she asked as she looked at him with a soft smile.

"Yeah just a bit in shock seeing, well you know, and a bit amazed seeing what we created and terrified about the reactions we're going to get especially from my abuela and your father but more so your father since he has a gun and my abuela doesn't," he admitted. Eli took her hand and walked Veronica out of the room, past the front desk with the receptionist, and out the door. He walked with her to his motorcycle as he handed her one helmet as he took the other and got on.

"Me too but we'll cross that bridge when we get there and we can start slow," she told him.

"Okay chica," he mumbled. Eli didn't know what to think and he didn't know how anyone he knew would take the news. He'd gotten his girlfriend pregnant and he knew how some of his family and PCHers felt and thought about Veronica. They still saw her as an 09er and a spoiled rich white girl. She'd never been rich but before her father had lost the sheriff's position they were considered middle class, that much he did know. Now though she wasn't even middle class and he'd spent many nights listening to her worry about one thing or another because money was tight for them especially when they didn't have a lot of cases.

He worried about her during those times and even now as he was moving down the street towards the school. Eli didn't want to put her in danger by telling the wrong people but he knew that they would have too at some point. Maneuvering the bike down the street his mind was on how he could keep her safe. He knew that having Felix of one of the others follow her would just result in suspicions from them and anger from the blonde. His mind was on his girlfriend and their baby as he pulled into the school parking lot, parking next to the other PCH bikes in the lot and waited so he could get off of the bike.

"I need to get to second period, meet you for lunch?" she asked as she handed him the helmet.

"Yeah, get to class before they think I'm corrupting you," he smirked which earned him an eye roll and a kiss.

"You're not corrupting me," she said before she turned to walk into the school.

Eli on the other hand was headed towards where he knew some of his boys would be waiting for him. He'd told them he had something he had to do that morning but had conveniently left out what and with who. He'd been getting some crap from some of the members and he didn't need that right now, not from them and he was going to make sure they knew that he was in charge and what he did wasn't always their business. He didn't need them breathing down his neck as if he was a new recruit and needed to be baby sat. Walking around the corner of one building he spotted Felix along with some of the others, the ones who like him didn't do well in school and barely passed classes.

"Where you been?" Thumper called as if he was the leader all of a sudden.

"Taking care of something that has nothing to do with you or anyone else in the PCH," he stated firmly, earning what could only be read as skepticism from Thumper and some of the others. "I can make it easy for you and kick you if you don't like my leadership. Anyone who has an issue with me taking care of my personal business feel free to leave now. I'm still the leader here and I won't be questioned by any of you," he barked at them, eyes hard as the scanned the PCHers standing there.

"I wasn't questioning your whereabouts or what you were doing. I don't have any issues with you taking care of your personal business but you're always on us about what we're doing and where we are," Thumper replied as she looked at Eli.

"That's because I'm your leader and I need to know if one of you is breaking the rules. I wasn't breaking an of our rules I was taking care of something personal and that's all you need to know. Now if you want to keep this little act up I can certainly make sure you remember where your place is," Eli told him.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Again I apologize for how late this chapter is going up so late.**

Veronica had made it to her second period class a few minutes late but she figured as much and had gotten an late slip from the office on her way. It was easy to forget about that morning and to pretend that she wasn't pregnant but that could only last for so long. She was lost in thought the moment the bell rang to signal the end of class and she didn't hear when someone spoke to her.

"Earth to Veronica Mars! Where are you space cadet?" Wallace asked, a goofy but concerned smile on her face. "Don't tell me you were having a fantasy about Weevil again," he scoffed as if offended.

"What? No! Wallace we will not talk about that again, remember?" she asked him pointedly. "I wasn't anywhere just thinking about the assignment I need to get done for the Navigator is all. What did you say?"

"I asked if you had any plans for the weekend? I have a game and I figured I could score you free tickets then we could either celebrate or commiserate with the team. Hear Logan's going to be holding a party for it either way. You in?" he asked, giving her the begging puppy dog look.

"Let me see what Weevil has planned for us and I'll get back to you," she told him with a smile and instantly saw his face fall and she sighed. "What Wallace?"

"Do you have to see what he wants to do? You know as well as I do that he won't come to the game because he's going to be taking bets on it. Do you have to get his okay for everything?" Wallace stated, annoyance coloring his voice as he spoke with her.

"Yes because I don't want him to think I don't care if he has something he wants to do that night, besides you know how much I care about basketball games and 09er parties. The only thing I care about when it comes to either of those things is you. You're the best player on the game and we all know it. I want to do something with you but does it really have to be at a basketball game and a party we both know I'm not wanted at?" she asked, eyebrow raised at him.

"Because you don't really belong with the PCHers either, V. Besides I feel like I never see you anymore, you're always with your boyfriend and while I'm happy for you I would like to spend time with my best friend without worrying that tall, dark, and scary is going to tape me to the flagpole or worse for looking at you the wrong way or something," he admitted.

"Wallace, I'm not a PCHer I'm more of an inbetweener because I'm not really either one. I just happen to be dating a PCHer and I know as well as you do that that means that I've betrayed the 09ers even more than before. I don't really think I want to become the reason there's a fight between the two by going to a party that Logan Echolls is hosting. Okay okay what if I promise you one day this weekend as our day? Just us without Weevil?" she offered.

"I know I know but...I guess you have a point," he sighed as he looked at the blonde. "Now that I can agree too! But right now I have to get to English or I'm going to be late and we both know I can't afford to sit out this game," he laughed before taking off down the hall, leaving Veronica to head to her own class and be late because she took her time walking there.

Before she knew it though it was lunch and she had to meet Eli as promised. She had already gotten a text from Wallace saying he was going to sit with the team and strategize for the game this Friday. It made the whole lunch thing easier since she wouldn't have to worry about Wallace finding out just yet or asking about why she was late to school or why her car wasn't in the lot. It also meant that she was left feeling awkward because there was bound to be some of the PCH with Eli and some of them made her feel unwelcome. They'd never said anything to her face but she could see by the way they looked at her when she was around that it wasn't something they were happy with and she had to wonder if it was because she used to be considered an 09er by association or something else entirely.

Getting her lunch she walked outside to try and find the tattooed male she called hers and spotted him, sitting with Felix, Hector, and Thumper. Felix always seemed okay with them, she'd go as far to say that he liked her. Hector and Thumper though she didn't know how they felt about her and the way they looked at her made her slightly uncomfortable but on thing she'd become a pro at was acting like none of that bothered her. Smiling she walked over to the table they were occupying only to have Felix scoot over so she could be sitting next to Eli, tray placed in front of her, bag next to her.

"That all you eating?" Eli asked her, a raised eyebrow at her salad, apple, cookie, and water.

"Yeah well I didn't really feel like getting food poisoning from the other option. Besides I have a case I need to help my dad with and it's easier to do if my fingers aren't all greasy from lunch," she laughed as she started on her salad.

"Last time I ate those tacos I ended up puking my guts out, wise choice blondie," Felix chimed in only to get a look from Eli. "What? Just being honest," he said innocently but the playful smile played on his lips.

"You know it would be nice if you didn't work at lunch, I mean I know you need to help your dad but don't you care about spending time with me?" Eli smirked as he looked at her, sipping on his own drink from lunch.

"Hence why it's in my bag and not out right now. Besides it's either now or during my study period, just have to get some letters folded and in envelopes for dad," she shrugged.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry that this took so long to get up. I ran into a bit of writers block in the middle of the chapter.**

Eli's eyes were on Veronica, watching her carefully as he had been since he saw her leave the doors to look for him. Eli was worried that one wrong move could hurt her or cause something to happen to the baby. It may be unexpected but he wasn't going to wish for anything to happen to his girlfriend or kid either, he loved her and already cared about the baby. He was worried about any of the PCHers, or anyone else for that matter, being too rough with her.

"I vote you do it during your study period and that you actually hang out right now. Because working during lunch when you're supposed to have a break from school and work but I could be mistaken," Eli teased her, a smile on his face.

"You win, I'll do it during my study period. You're starting to sound like Wallace though," Veronica smiled when he glared at her. "He always complains that I don't actually hang out when we hang out but you on the other hand shouldn't have anything to complain about. I mean unless you want then I can think of a few ways to limit how we hang out," she smirked at him.

When the other three boys laughed Eli just glared at them and looked at her. "Ah I see how it is, V. Two can play that game you know," he told her as if it wasn't a big deal when he knew that she was just teasing. He was teasing as well but he couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his lips.

"Fine you don't sound like Wallace. Happy?" she asked, as if giving in when it was all just joking and he knew that she knew that.

"Very," he chuckled, as did the other three men. Eli knew that Veronica wouldn't take it personally it was just something they did sometimes. They liked to pretend they were being serious but it was really just a form of flirting.

Though it felt light part of him felt the secret they were both keeping, maybe not because of Hector and Thumper but because of Felix. They boy was his best friend and it just felt wrong to keep this from him. It felt like they were doing something wrong, it felt like when he first started dating Veronica. It was easy for PCHers like Thumper and Hector to assume that Felix was only Eli's second because of his brother but that wasn't it. The male was smarter than he let on and though he wasn't like them or even like Eli he was tough and a bad ass in his own ways. He was smart and was quick on his feet and he was loyal and that was something Eli liked in a person. Eli didn't think he could say the same about Thumper or Hector but he also kept what he heard and knew to himself around them, knowing they couldn't be trusted, not fully anyway.

Sitting here now he found himself wanting to make sure that Veronica and the baby were as protected as they could be. It was the main reason he wanted to tell Felix besides that the male was his best friend and he felt as if he was lying by not saying anything bu tit was up to veronica not him and they had a lot to talk about still so he didn't think that telling Felix would happen anytime soon. Finishing his drink he watched as Thumper took his phone out to text someone then put it back.

"Oh um I'm planning on hanging out with Wallace one day this weekend. He was complaining about not getting enough best friend time. He also invited me to the game and then Logan's party after but we all know how much I like going to 09er parties and basketball games," she rolled her eyes as she finished her food, pushing the tray away from herself.

With a raised eyebrow at Veronica he nodded, not one to tell his girl she couldn't do something when he knew that she had her mind made up and no doubt had promised Wallace. Eli knew that Wallace wasn't his biggest fan and still held resentment towards him for taping him to the flagpole but they were trying and that's all that he wanted for Veronica. "As long as you two actually hang out, we both know how picky he gets about the definition of the term 'hang out'," he laughed.

"Yeah yeah rub it in," she giggled and looked over at him.

Eli wondered what she was thinking and he wanted to ask but it wasn't that easy, not when he wanted to talk about this morning. They currently had an audience and it was painfully obvious that there was tension in the air. Thumper had always made it clear that he didn't approve of Eli dating Veronica but Eli always made sure that his personal life wasn't Thumpers concern unless Eli made it his concern. It never bothered Eli in the past but now it did, seeing that Felix was the only one besides himself that treated Veronica like she belonged there. Looking around he spotted Wallace with the basketball team and he knew that Veronica didn't like sitting with them because she wasn't on the team. Here was where he wanted her but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Blondie," Felix started to get Veronica's attention. "Think I could get you to make me some of those cookies you make?"

"Yeah not a problem, I'll make some tonight. Anyone else want any?" she asked.

"Thanks," he smiled as he hugged her.

"Because cookies will fix everything," came Thumper's voice laced with irritation followed by a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, I'm the one that asked and she only asked to be polite no need to be an asshole," Felix said, ready to defend Veronica if the other male said one more word.

"Both of you calm down, it's cookies not money. You don't want any fine but a simple no would do. Where's your manners huh?" Eli roared, wanting to keep the fight from breaking out.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period Thumper and Hector stood and walked towards the school. Eli and Felix just stayed there for a moment to make sure Veronica was okay and she nodded at them.

"Thanks but don't fight over me. I'll have the cookies tomorrow," she smiled and stood. She hugged Felix, who hugged her back and then moved to give Eli a kiss before grabbing her bag and heading inside.

Eli watched her go and then stood. "Come on, we need to get to class. You know what she's going to say, 'no cookies if you don't go to class'," he said with a laugh but knew it was something his girlfriend would say.


	15. Chapter 15

Veronica was glad when classes were over but she wasn't looking forward to running into Thumper again, not after what he'd said at lunch. She knew she would run into him again, he was in the PCH and he always seemed to be around at school. Of course Veronica would never say anything to Eli about him but she also tried to her best to avoid Thumper. It wasn't a secret to her that Thumper didn't like her and she did her best to ignore it since she was with Eli not Thumper but it made things awkward. It was something she didn't like to bring up with Eli because the PCH was his business and she knew that he cared about the guys that looked up to him for guidance. She didn't want cause problems or become the reason that the PCH Bike Club fractured.

The rest of the day went by uneventful but she wanted to talk with Eli, wanted to get a plan together for how they were going to tell people and who they were going to tell first. The one thing that she knew was that she didn't want to tell her father right away. In fact she wanted to put off telling him as long as she possibly could because any way he reacted wasn't going to be a good reaction. She was scared her father would try to shoot Eli for getting her pregnant but it wasn't all his fault. It took both of them to create this baby and they were both equally as guilty but she knew that's not how her father would see it.

That's what filled her mind as she went about her school day and tried her best to pay attention in class. When the final bell rang she went to her locker and got what she needed out of it before making her way to where Eli's bike was.

"It's a good thing you dumped her when you did. Seems like she's not the girl you thought she was," she heard Logan tell Duncan when she walked past. "Hear that Meg Manning is single, you should ask her out man. Hear she's a good girl, which is a change from your last one. At least Meg won't stab all of her friends in the back."

Veronica tried not to let the words get to her but it was hard not to read between the lines of what Logan was saying. She knew how the 09ers felt about her and what they thought of her, they didn't make an effort to keep it a secret. It had gotten worse once she'd one public with Eli but that wasn't something she wanted to concern herself with since there wasn't much the 09ers could to her. Walking past them she blocked what they said out but was stopped when her path was blocked by a tall male clad in a black leather jacket and dark jeans. Glancing up she noticed that it was Felix and the look in his eyes made her think that looks really could kill. When Felix started in their direction she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"You heard what they said about you?" Felix countered, not bothering to answer her question.

"And I chose to ignore it like I always do because what they think of me doesn't matter to me, they aren't an important part of my life," she answered him calmly. "You're turn, where are you going?"

"To defend your honor," he said. "You may not care about what they say about you but I do. No girl of Weevil's is going to have those rich assholes talk about her like that."

After he finished speaking Veronica watched as he stepped around her and walked the few feet to where Logan and Duncan were standing. She expected him to say something but that's not what happened. Instead she saw him swing at Logan, landing right on the side of the other male's face. When Duncan tried to get in the middle of it Felix hit him as well.

"What is your problem, paco?" Logan asked, anger flashing in his eyes as he looked at Felix.

"You're my problem. Next time I hear you talking or that you've been talking about Veronica, a punch to the face will be the least of your worries," he warned then walked away before a teacher could come to investigate. Felix didn't care who saw what he'd just done he only cared that Veronica was okay. "You okay?" He finally asked as walked her out of the school.

"I'm fine, I was fine before. Why did you do that? You could have gotten suspended and for what? For protecting me from some mean rich kids words? I don't want you suspended over me Felix," she said.

"Because no one talks about you like that and no one talks to you like that. Weevil would have my head on a platter if he knew I heard that and just left it go because his girl wanted me too. I care about you Veronica and I'm going to do what I can to make sure you're safe, even if it's just someone's words. Don't you get that we care about you?" he asked, hurt in his voice and words.

"I..." she started and then stopped. Veronica didn't know what to say or how to feel, not with the last thing he'd just said because she knew that Eli cared about her and though Felix was nice to her she thought it was just because he didn't want to be on Eli's bad side. Hearing it now though she had to stop and think that maybe not all of the PCHers disliked her and that there were a fair few of them that did like her and not just because she was with Eli. "I'm sorry Felix. I didn't mean too upset you. I know now. Thank you, for what you just did but please try to not get suspended?" she asked as she moved to hug him, feeling him hug back.

"Do I need to be worried?" Eli asked as he walked to towards them.

"It's just a friendly hug, trust me if I were going to do something I wouldn't be doing it here where everyone can see me," she teased and moved to kiss him. "No you don't need to be worried, Felix just helped me and I was just thanking him is all," she explained.

"Helped you?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah it's not a big deal," she waved in explanation.

"Why don't we get out of here, away from this awful place?" he asked her gently. With a nod of her head she saw him say goodbye to Felix and tell him he'd meet up with them later at the warehouse.


	16. Chapter 16

With the answer from his girlfriend he lead his bike and handed her the helmet before getting on. Eli would get the details about what happened from Felix later, there was no way he was letting that stay a secret. If something happened that Veronica was thanking Felix for he needed to know, especially in her current condition. Feeling her weight settle behind him he took off, leaving the PCH behind them as he drove towards her father's office.

Eli had been on edge all day, ever since the appointment that morning to be in fact. He couldn't get the news off his mind and he couldn't stop worrying about his pregnant girlfriend. Unlike usual he took the safest route which was also the longest and he went the speed limit, not wanting to be the cause of an accident that could hurt her. Once he stopped in front of Mars Investigations he took his helmet off to look at her seeing the displeasure in her eyes.

"What?" he asked, acting like he didn't know what was upsetting her.

"Why'd you take the long way?" she crossed her arms as she stared at him with her blue eyes.

"Just cherishing my time with you before you turn into a PI for the night," he teased. A shake of her head and she leaned in to kiss him only to cut it short and make her way into the building, helmet n hand. He would get it back later, he always did but he also didn't think to hard on it. The one thing that was on his mind was worried about his girlfriend and whatever happened to her during school.

Pulling up to the warehouse right as it was getting dark he spotted Thumper and Felix along with the rest of the PCHers but those were the two he was interested in talking too tonight. Parking he walked over to the group who instantly quieted down. A few looked at him as if he was about to bust them for breaking the rules which meant he needed to find out what was going on with them. He waited too long to start talking but that was what he wanted, he wanted his boys anxious and on edge.

"I'm going to make this clear to all of you. If you don't like my girl that's fine I'm not expecting any of you to but what I do expect is for you to respect her. She's not an 09er and she's not part of any rival gang, got it?" he barked as he looked the members over. The younger members were scared of crossing him and they should be, he wasn't the kind to shy away from violence if the crime warranted it. It was those members of the PCH Bike Club hat nodded quickly and looked to the older members. He knew enough not to expect any of them to respect her or his relationship with Veronica but he was going to lay down the ground rules. If anyone messed with her it would be a broken rule and they all knew the how much Eli hated broken rules.

A few nods and 'okays' were heard but it was Thumper that caught his attention. The male had been a problem for Eli since he joined and it was really starting to get on his nerves. His gut told him not to trust Thumper but he had not concrete evidence to prove that Thumper was breaking any rules, at least not yet but he was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

"Just because you're banging her doesn't mean we need to worry about her or hell respect her. She's just another blonde who likes her men a little dangerous," he smirked, a laugh leaving his lips.

It took everything in Eli to keep his temper under control after hearing Thumper's little speech about Veronica. He couldn't let the group revolt because of Veronica, he couldn't be the one on the receiving end of their wrath for a perceived slight. He didn't say anything for a moment but then a laugh left his lips, one of frustration, anger, and irritation.

"That's funny, I don't remember asking for _your_ opinion on _my_ love life," Eli all but yelled at Thumper. He used his hand to point from himself to the other male to emphasize the words 'your' and 'my'. He was angry and it seemed that everyone but Thumper could see that or he didn't care so he took a step closer. "So I'm going to say it again. I expect you to give her some respect," he stated in his calm but angry voice.

"Got it man," Thumper stated though he wasn't happy about it. He wasn't a fan of Veronica and never had been but now that she was dating their leader he was forced to spend even more time with her. He wasn't Weevil's biggest fan but he wasn't going to do anything until he had some way to push him out of the PCH Bike Club.

Eli took his answer then took a step back once he got the answer he wanted from Thumper but he still didn't trust him. For now he was going to step back and keep his eyes and ears open for anything that went against the PCH rules. He wasn't going to be lax if that's what Thumper was hoping for, he wasn't going to let his love life get in the way of his business with the PCH. He wasn't going to let anyone think he was distracted and they could get away with anything. Letting that sit in the back of his mind he decided to bring up another order of business.

"On another note the Fitzpatricks are going to be out tonight so be careful. Don't need another disappearance on our hands. Now go scare some old ladies or something," he stated before turning to Felix. "Except for you. What was Veronica talking about this afternoon?"

"Nothing," Felix said not wanting the blonde mad at him but also knowing that Weevil was the one he should be scared of.

"It wasn't nothing, Felix. Why was she thanking you?" After a moment of silence Eli sighed and looked at the taller male. "Look if something happened I need to know I don't care what she threatened you with I just want to know so I can make sure I know what I'm looking for," he explained as he looked at him.

"After last period she was walking away from her locker and Logan started talking to Duncan about how he was lucky he dumped Blondie when he did and that he should date Meg Manning because she's a good girl unlike Veronica. Mention that Meg wouldn't stab her friends in the back. I went over and decked Echolls, told him if I hear him talking about Veronica again a punch to the face is the least of his worries. She wasn't too thrilled that I could have gotten suspended but I would do it all over again. Told her that you would have my head if I didn't do something," he explained with a shrug. "Look I don't care if neither of you wanted me too but I wasn't going to stand around and let that happen, man. The 09ers are always on her about something and I was done standing by because she wants to take the high road. I'm not V man I can't just do that."

"Felix, I'm not going to get on you about it," he explained as he looked at his right hand man. "Thanks for telling me and thanks for doing that." Eli gave him a nod before he glanced over to see that everyone had left. "Lets get going, I need to check on that BMW my uncle asked me about."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Again I'm sorry this is up late and is a shorter chapter. Tomorrow's update will be up late as well because of errands that I need to run.**

Veronica felt like she was lying to her father by keeping her pregnancy from him. She didn't want to tell anyone until she was in her second trimester because she knew the chance of her loosing the baby would decrease. Part of her did want to tell though. She wanted to tell someone besides Eli but she didn't know if she could and she had to make sure Eli was okay with it. The only people she wanted to tell right now was Wallace and maybe Felix because the two of them were the only two people she trusted beyond her boyfriend, at least with this secret.

The day at the office was slow but that was to be expected right now. There was this natural ebb and flow of the private investigator business but it was work and they were the best in town if she did say so herself. That only made her worry though, her father was good at his job and he was good at finding out her secrets and right now she didn't need him to be suspicious of her and start snooping. Pushing that from her mind she did her work and made sure not to give her father any reason to suspect something was up with her.

"How about we get out of here, we can stop and get something to eat, rent a few movies, then head home, that sound good?" Keith asked as he stood in the doorway between the main room where she sat and worked as his receptionist and his office, a smile on his face.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'm just going to text Eli and let him know that he doesn't need to pick me up and that I'll bring the helmet home with me so it won't get lost or something," she said as she pulled her phone out to do just that. Veronica didn't miss the disapproving look on her father's face at the mention of her boyfriend's name but she didn't want to get into an argument right now over Eli. Both her and her father were stubborn and refused to give but she wasn't going to dump Eli just because her father wasn't a fan of his. She'd had to remind him about the things her ex did to her, especially after Lilly's death. Veronica hated arguing with him about who she chose to date and the fact that she refused to give him up.

That night though they didn't speak of Eli or his relationship with her or the consequences of their actions instead they ate what they ordered from a local restaurant and watched the movies they'd rented. She could honestly say that it was a good night with her father and Backup. Once the night wore on though the older Mars turned in and she was back to worrying about Eli like she always did.

It was easy for her to worry about Eli at night because night was when the worst of his business happened and she wasn't there to keep an eye on him but she had to push that from her mind and get some sleep. She didn't need to work herself up over it when she knew that Felix would look out for him and would call her if something did in fact happen. Before falling asleep though she placed everything related to the pregnancy in a hidden compartment in her bag that she made just for situations just like this one. Once she was sure that it was hidden and her father wouldn't find it she curled up in bed and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up to an empty house which meant that her dad had taken Backup out and too the office with him today and that meant she could get to school and get her piece done for the paper so that she could spend lunch with her boyfriend. She wanted to talk to him and the best time was at lunch and she was all to happy to spend lunch with the PCHers even if some of them didn't like her.

When lunch finally came she grabbed the lunch she'd brought from home out of her bag, told Wallace she would see him later, and made her way to the table the PCHers sat at. A smile on her face she sat next to Eli and looked at Felix.

"Oh!" she said and pulled out two tins of cookies, handing one to Felix and opening the other. "Hope you didn't think I forgot about them. These are for everyone else to share and don't worry I didn't poison them," she teased.

"Thanks, Blondie," Felix smiled and took one, eating it.

"You don't need to thank me," she smiled and moved to kiss Eli's cheek.

"You're going to spoil us, V. My abuela is always telling me that she's glad you feed us since we're 'too skinny'," Eli rolled his eyes as he took a cookie and popped it into his mouth.

It was the smell of Thumper's cologne that made her stomach turn but she wasn't going to say anything and she couldn't figure out why it suddenly made her feel nauseous because it never bothered her before.

"I wouldn't call cookies fattening you up, it's cookies not a meal," she tried to tease but her stomach was bothering her.

"You okay V? You look a little green?" Eli asked and before she could answer she was up and dashing towards the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18

With Veronica running in the direction of the bathroom Eli got up to follow her, wanting to make sure she was okay. He was confused about what was going on, she didn't seem ill but he wasn't Veronica either. He was just concerned about her and wanted to be there in case she needed to go to the hospital for some reason. Walking into the girls bathroom he put the door stopper in to make sure it would be difficult to get the door open.

"V? Are you okay?" he called into the bathroom, not wanting to walk too far in because he didn't want her upset with him. Eli could hear the sounds coming from father in and it sounded like she was sick or at the very least wasn't feeling well. "V?" he asked again when she didn't answer him.

"I'm fine," she called before peeking around the wall to see him. "I'm sorry about that but Thumper's cologne made me feel sick," she admitted, looking somewhat ashamed. "But I read that it can happen during pregnancy, some scents make you sick to your stomach and I guess that's one of mine...lucky me," she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure? Because that didn't sound very fine to me," he questioned. Eli was worried about her and worried that it was more but he would take her word for it. "I'll talk to..."

"Don't. He already doesn't like me I really don't want him thinking that I'm some sort of snob or 09er. Normally it doesn't bother me but I don't know he walked up and the wind blew it in my face and I just need too, well you know," she stated.

"Okay okay I won't talk to him about it but you're sure you're okay now? I could get you home if not," he offered.

"I'm sure I'm okay. I have a history test I can't miss and I have to make sure I get my assignment for he Navigator since I turned my piece in this morning. I can't skip and I promise I'm fine just going to have to learn to deal with the urge to vomit when Thumper is near, no biggie," she laughed and looked at him.

"Okay," he said as he walked over to her, kissing her cheek. "If you do need leave earlier just text me or Felix and we'll go with you," he said.

"Thanks, let me just..." she gestured to the sink before she walked over to make sure she looked presentable and didn't smell of vomit. "Okay lets head back before Felix comes looking for us and breaks the door down."

"Yeah come on," he smiled and led her back to their table where Felix and Thumper were waiting for them.

"Are you okay?" Felix instantly asked when they were close.

"Yeah I'm fine must be something I ate," she shrugged.

Eli just listened, eyes darting between the people sitting at the table. He didn't want to give Thumper the satisfaction of thinking that Veronica had some weakness that he could use to his advantage. He honestly didn't know why he had let the other into the PCH but it was too late now and all he could do was wait for him to mess up so that he could kick him from the group. He didn't like having him in the group, not when he could feel something was going on without him knowing. Putting that to the back of his mind he focused on spending time with his girlfriend and having a normal lunch until the bell rang.

The rest of the day was uneventful, well what he considered uneventful except for making sure that Veronica was okay. After lunch he was worried about her and he couldn't stop himself. Throughout the afternoon he'd texted her and decided that he was going to spend that evening with her, giving Felix instructions for the PCHers for the night.

When the time came he left his house and made his way to her apartment on his black and silver motorcycle. Making his way to the door he knocked, worried about what her father was going to say but she had assured him that no matter what it would be okay because it was just them hanging out and her father really couldn't complain since he was dating Wallace's mother.

"You're here! We ordered pizza so dig in!" she said and took his helmet to place on a coat hanger.

"Hello to you too, chica," he laughed. Eli took his jacked off and hung it up as well before walking to grab himself a plate and some pizza along with the soda she'd grabbed for him. "Where's your father?"

"I'm right here, Eli. Had to grab the movie from the bedroom. Hope you don't mind a western?" Keith half asked, half stated as he made his way out of his bedroom holding up the dvd. Making his way to the living room he popped it into the dvd player then let it play.

"I don't mind, sheriff. It's your house I'm just here for the company," he said honestly. Eli liked to think that while he and Sheriff Mars didn't see eye to eye they did have a silent understanding for Veronica's sake. Eli respected Keith, always had, because the man just wanted to do what was right and fair for everyone instead of playing favorites with the 09ers.

"Great! Settle in because this is my favorite," Keith smiled.

Eli saw Veronica roll her eyes at his father, no doubt because she had seen the movie countless times and probably had it memorized. He couldn't stop the laugh that left his lips and shook his head at Keith when he gave him a questioning look. "Thanks for letting me come over."

"You're welcome, Eli," Keith smiled as she movie started, eyes on his daughter with Eli as they all turned to watch the movie.

Eli wrapped his arm around Veronica when she leaned against him, eyes turned to the movie as it started, a smile on his face and the events from that afternoon and the night before in the back of his mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Veronica hated the look her father gave him once Eli had left. She'd given him a kiss and that's when she'd gotten the disapproving look. With a sigh she started to clean up the pizza and then the plates and tried to ignore the inevitable until she couldn't anymore. "Dad, when are you going to move past the fact that Eli is Eli and no matter what I do care about him? He would never do anything to hurt me or put me in danger, not intentionally anyway."

"I accept that he's your boyfriend but that doesn't mean I have to approve of the relationship. If he treats you right and keeps you out of his business then I can't really complain too much but I don't have to be happy or approve of it, Veronica," Keith said.

Veronica knew here father was right, new that he didn't have to be happy about her relationship with Eli but it would be nice to have her father at least try to like Eli to some degree. She knew that Eli was making an effort to try and keep his business out of conversations with her father because he didn't want to have too much conflict with her father. Veronica figured that if Eli could make an effort so could her father especially with the baby in the mix but she didn't think that would happen even after he found out about it.

Pushing it from her mind she put the dishes away then made her way to her room where she could work on her homework and then read some of the pamphlets she'd gotten the other day from her appointment. The blonde had a lot on her mind and the best way to clear it was to throw herself into her work, whether it was school work or case work, it was easier to just do it and have something else to think about.

She'd been embarrassed by what had happened at lunch that day but she had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time that it would happen. She didn't think she would be lucky enough to avoid morning sickness either. She was in the right time frame that if it was going to happen it would be starting and this afternoon was just the start in her mind. The fact that she was growing a baby made her stressed and made her worry about complications.

If she was honest with herself she'd admit that she was scared, scared to be a mother, scared to be pregnant, scared to deal with the fall out and reactions of everyone she knew. She didn't want to be a weakness for Eli because she knew that anyone looking for an opening would see her as one, would see her as a way to get to Eli. She didn't want anything to happen to him because without him she didn't know if she could do this.

Pulling out her phone she texted Eli, needing to talk to him because she didn't want to think about anything else anymore. She just wanted the guy she loved instead of thinking of everything that could happen to him should someone find his weakness and use it against him.

 _Text me when you're home ~ V_

 _Already home, chica. What's up? ~ E_

 _Just finished homework and wanted to talk to you ~ V_

 _Miss me already? Want me to climb through your window? ~ E_

 _And risk being shot by dad or bitten by Backup? No I'll settle for texting you ~ V_

 _Well I can think of worse things than those ~ E_

 _Me too. Have you thought about names or who we should tell first? ~ V_

 _Haven't really had my mind on names right now but who we should tell maybe ~ E_

 _And? ~ V_

 _I want to put my abuela off for as long as I can but I think for your safety and my peace of mind I want to tell Felix ~ E_

 _He won't tell anyone will he? I mean if he knows he won't spread it around? ~ V_

That's what worried her the most, telling people and asking them not to tell and they tell anyway. She didn't want the 09ers to know because she was still dealing with the fall out from her father's accusations of the Kane family in Lilly's death. Last thing she wanted was to have them making her life worse than hey already did. Sure it had mellowed out but it hadn't stopped and she didn't think it ever would.

 _He won't tell anyone. He may like to run his mouth but he won't do that to us not when it's this serious ~ E_

 _Okay then Felix and I was thinking Wallace? ~ V_

 _I can agree to those two. When do you want to tell them? ~ E_

 _Sooner rather than later. It would make me feel better knowing they knew in case something happens. I have a plan so let me take care of that. I know you're catholic and I was reading up, do you want god parents? ~ V_

 _You got it chica. Yeah I do it's kind of tradition in my family beyond the whole being catholic thing. Thought maybe you could ask one and I'll ask one? ~ E_

 _I like that. I should go to sleep so I'll actually be on time to school tomorrow. I'll see you there? ~ V_

 _Always. Love you ~ E_

 _Love you too ~ V_

With that Veronica put her phone on it's charger and snuggled into bed, wanting nothing more than to wake up and have Eli next to her. She wished she could have him there but she knew her father would go ballistic if he found Eli in her bed whether they did anything besides sleep or not. Falling asleep she had dreams about the what ifs before Lilly slipped into her dreams.


	20. Chapter 20

Eli couldn't fall asleep there was too much on his mind. Telling Felix and Wallace was the first step and though he knew Felix wouldn't intentionally tell anyone he was worried one of the other males would accidentally slip up at school or to their friends or parents. He was going to make it clear that that wasn't acceptable and that this needed to be kept quiet. He didn't need someone hurting Veronica for some reason or to hurt her in order to get to him.

That was his biggest worry, that Veronica would be hurt because of him. Eli cared about Veronica but he worried about her and now that she was pregnant that worry was exponentially more than it was before. Before he worried that she would be hurt but he also knew she could take care of herself but being pregnant made him thing that she couldn't, that she would get in the wrong situation and end up not being able to defend herself. Of course he knew that was silly to think and that wasn't something hat he wanted to dwell on but he was going to talk to her about it, when the time was right of course.

Laying in bed all he could think about was the future and how he was going to take care of his family. Not only did he have his abuela and he little kids to worry about but now he had Veronica and their baby. Sure his family did okay but that was because his abuela had support from Angel and himself but now they would be adding two more mouths to the family. Eli knew that Veronica and her father wouldn't be able to support a baby, not without a strain on their budget at least and he didn't want anyone to suffer. The only thing he knew to do was be more involved with the PCH business, more than he already was. The money the PCHers made to do what they did was enough to get buy but he had to find some way to be able to provide for his family. There was no way he was going to take hand outs, he wasn't going to do it, it was his family and he would take care of it himself.

Deciding that he wasn't going to be able to sleep he turned on his bedside lamp and pulled out a book that he'd been working on. It was something for class and though he would normally never read it he needed something to do, some way to distract his mind.

The next morning he was woken up by his abuela telling him that he was going to be late for school. Taking a quick shower he made his way to school only be late to his first class. He didn't want to be here and the only reason he was was because of Veronica. He needed to be here for her and be here in case something happened to her. Looking up he saw Felix at the door to the classroom, waiting for him but he looked as if the matter was urgent. Not bothering to ask the teacher he got up, grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and moved to walk out of the room.

"Mr. Navarro!" called Mr. Daniels. "Mr. Navarro see me after school for detention," he called.

Eli didn't bother to reply he just walked out of the room and away from the door so that Mr. Daniels wouldn't overhear what they were saying. "What is it Felix?" he finally asked.

"You need to check on your girl. I was sitting in math and she started bawling when the the teacher brought up something and she left the room crying, pretty sure she's in the girls bathroom and I didn't want to go in without you," Felix explained. Eli could tell that he was upset about what he'd just witnessed.

"Lets go find V and make sure she's okay," Eli said as he gave Felix a pat on the shoulder. He walked towards the bathroom that had become Veronica's office, hoping that she wouldn't be pissed that they were just walking but hoping she was there. "V? It's Weevil and Felix," he called into the bathroom.

"Are you okay, blondie?" Felix asked as he stood next to Eli, blocking the door.

"I'm fine!" came her voice from father inside the bathroom.

Eli walked father inside, followed by his right hand man, looking for Veronica and finding her sitting on the floor near the sinks, eyes red rimmed. "Hey what happened?" he asked as she sat next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"I just got emotional is all. Math can be very emotional," she said to him as a smile covered her face. "Felix, you didn't need to get Eli I'm fine I promise," she sighed. "I'm sorry he went and got you."

"Nah it's fine, I'd rather he came to get me instead of not doing so. Is that all? Are you okay now?" Eli asked as she Felix sat across from them, eyes on the pair.

Veronica nodded and that made Eli feel better. Of course he wouldn't ask about the baby, not right now, not with Felix right there but he would ask when they were alone. He was just glad she was okay now and he was glad that it all seemed okay.

"You worried me, blondie. I didn't wan to come in here without your boyfriend in case something was wrong. Weevil wouldn't have been happy with me if I hadn't gotten him before coming to check on you. I'll take you being mad at me for it rather than the opposite," Felix admitted with a smile and shrug.

"Thanks, both of you. I'm glad you got him Felix I just hope the teachers are a bit more understanding," she admitted.

"It doesn't matter if they are or not, what matters is that you're okay," Eli admitted with a nod from Felix.


End file.
